User blog:BMHKain/ONE BLOGGED MELEE: Kim Yun Tsun X Tsumichi
ONE BLOGGED MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN A BLOG! TWO FIGHTERS! RESEARCH INCLUDED! ONE BLOG! MELEE!!! GO! (This is a fight to test another persons' OC. It is not canon like all MELEE'S. For the real deal, wait until the DEATH BATTLE version coming soon... For now, have fun.) (During Tsumichi's fight with Godzilla...) Godzilla: (Roar) Tsumichi: You are powerful indeed, and truly deserving of the title of King of the Monsters... But one of us has to win eventually. As Godzilla was about to use his Atomic Breath, an unknown being with a Nodachi with a unique blade material Tsumichi never saw in his life, absorbed the ray, and the anonymous being slashed through Godzilla's bulky neck clean, killing the so-called "King of the Monsters" as a result. Tsumichi was indeed angry. Tsumichi: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! That was my adversary you killed! ???: ... You would never defeat him anyways. Besides, this is not a true Time Web... Tsumichi: Time Web? What are you... ???: Essentualy, a false alternate dimension. You would only put Godzilla and you to a standstill. I had to help for the purpose of you not dying on me. Tsumichi: Are you implying you want to fight me in Godzilla's stead? ???: I had my suspicions, and you exploited them. Well done... I wanted to know if you were a fool or not, and it's now revealed you are the latter, AND HERE'S THE PROOF! Tsumichi: Very well. But, I wish to know your name first. Kim Yun Tsun: My name is Kim Yun Tsun. I will accept no further Formality... Tsumichi: Let's make this quick. KEEP IT FLASHY GUYS! LETS ROCK!!! Tsumichi tried to manipulate the material used for creating Kim's Nodachi. He never realized the creators of the Material Security System for the swords metal, could not allow him access to Kergofnius... But, Tsumichi found another, workable option in Kim's Uzis, but he was unable to remove the bullets from the clips. He then decided to do things the old fashioned way: by Kikinzoku no Bin. As Tsumichi was creating a group of Metal Stakes from pure steel alloys from his Kikinzoku no Bin, he had no idea Kim was right behind him. Kim: This is getting silly. What the hell are you, The Seven Stakes of Purgatory?! Tsumichi didn't get the reference. He simply shot his Metal Spikes at Kim. As Kim tried to deflect the Spikes away from him, they simply came back, faster than he could attack. All the spikes were moving at the speed of sound, and were about to dig into Kim, like cat fart! Tsumichi: You actually thought I was a pushover? Kim: AUGH! Actually... No. Tsumichi was stunned. Even after the spikes went through the joints, torso, and nearly killed Kim, he was still moving. Tsumichi immediately created a Giant Broadsword. Considering his options in thought, Tsumichi was running low on ideas. He could make attack ingots but it would do little for damage. Worse, Long-Ranged weapons would be useless due to Kim's Speed. He had to rely everything on a BFS, plus, he was getting tired already just making a giant saber. It was a battle of swords now. It would require enough time to recouperate Tsumichi's abilities... Kim: Absurd... Who the crap would want to use a sword wider than the wielders' width... Kim prepared his Nodachi: Undeceased Nihilism for the thought of a final assault. Kim: I get it... His mind is controlling the metal alloys in a given radius... I have to Shut his brain down permanently, otherwise, I'll get my ass handed... Tsumichi: My endurance is being drained. If I don't find an exploit within Kim-San, I'll never find what He meant by a Time Web... As the swords clashed, The BFS was being split in two, rendering Tsumichi exposed to attack... However... Kim: uuuh... Kim collapsed to the ground, exposing him to enemy attack... Now in his own world, looking younger than usual, looking at somebody in a uniform with high rank, sporting Giant Hair like a soccer/football/Futbol player. It was one of the Big Three: Mikhail Lee. Kim feared this man at the tender age of ten, which he assumed he was simulated the age. He was frightened to die. He was also better with a sword than a gun at this age. Mikhail?: You are useless! Why the FUCK did we even drag a dud like you to the camps!!!? With a Beretta pistol in hand, and one round left, not to mention shaky hands with sweaty palms, Kim knew how to at least aim with a Beretta; the top of the barrel also counted as a scope. Not ready to die, he let this tip do all of Kim's talking... BANG By aiming at the head, the Mikhail illusion was destroyed. Kim now found himself nailed by four stakes by his forearms, and legs. Tsumichi, with a giant metal needle, controlled it with his very conscious. Before he could successfully stab Kim at the heart, and kill him, Kim, somehow, pulled his limbs out, stakes still in them, and side rolled himself out of the way, evading death. Tsumichi: W-WHAT? You should've died by now, based on my weapon targets!!! Kim: It is not in my hand that I was forced to bleed worse than this as a child... And live even. While his Uzi's were removed successfully, he still had his Nodachi, which he charged at Tsumichi, and stabbed him clean through his brain. Tsumichi: guuuh! Kim: I'm sorry that it should come to this... Kim pulled out his Nodachi by slashing through his brain horizontally. This not only costed Tsumichi his Abilities, but also, his Life... K.O.! Kim Yun Tsun was close as he could get to defeat. He limped VERY slowly back to his Time Web. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KIM YUN TSUN! Kim Yun Tsun: Amazing indeed... It's a shame this isn't our true fight... Category:Blog posts